In the context of the MPEG-7 multimedia description standard description structures for the description of audio-visual data content use textual representations for descriptors and description schemes, where the number of description elements can be variable. The language elements of the so-called description definition language (DDL) which is derived from an Extensible Markup Language (XML) are represented also in textual form. The descriptor values (DVs) itself are in a binary representation.